User blog:Mikeylango/Game leads vs. Super heroes battle one: Master chief vs. Iron man (Movie rendition)
Master chief vs. Iron Man (movie rendition) I have decided that, rather than make random battles and then post the all at the same time, I will make seasons of battles and release them one at a time. For this reason I have put a few of my other battles on hold. This season (1) will be around the theme of game protagonists against super heroes, or heroes, generally. Episode 1 of season 1 will feature the SPARTAN super soldier, Master Chief, duke it out against the genius inventer and super hero, Iron Man. Warrior weapons and abilities Here is a table showing each warriors weapons and aditional abilities: Battle information Location: The battle will take place in a big city with many skyscrapers (like NYC, Chicago, San francisco, etc). It will take place in the modern day. Aditional information: *The battle will be a one-on-one battle between Master Chief and Iron man *No uninvolved factions will interfer with the battle (for example, Master chief can't call in UNSC soldiers, or Iron man cant recieve help from other avengers) *Cortana is present with Master Chief. She may explain to him where he is, who his opponent is and might tell him where Iron man is if chief can't see him himself, but she can't shut down Iron man's armour, or anything like that. *Master Chief's amour does utilise the energy shields Voting information: I am quite (although not extremely) strict about voting. In order for you vote to be counted, you must vote in one of the following ways: 1. A lengthy vote containing multiple small paragraphs that highlights each warriors edge(s) in various catogories, before finally stating who has the most edges and is therefore most likely to win, or 2. A vote with a minimum of ten sentences long vote explaining (in everyway you can possibly think of) why one of the warriors would win. The information your put forward must be accurate. Vote may have single or multiple paragraphs. DO NOT VOTE BASED ON PERSONAL PREFERENCES. YOUR VOTE WILL BE IMMEDIATELY REJECTED! I will also not be voting on my battle. Voting on my own battle was a terrible mistake that I made during me very first battle on this wiki. Battle After a malfunction in the Pillar of Autumn's slip space device, the starship was sent to a modern day city. Master Chief, who initially had no recollection of what had happened, decided to investigate the area. He tried numerous times to communicate with his A.I companion, Cortana, but it never seemed to work. He decided that, left to his own defences, he should adventure around and check for any potential threats. As he ventured out of the starship, he noticed huge crowds of people standing behind road blocks looking at him. He looked around to see police officers aiming glocks at him and, immediately feeling threatened, he pulled out his MA5B assault rifle and fired in the cops direction. Wounding (but not killing) them, they immediately summoned in back up. Again, Master chief defeated the back up SWAT team as hundreds of horrified witnesses evacuated the area. Meanwhile, Tony Stark was having a lazy day. Still recovering from last night's hangover, he turned on the TV and watched the news. As he watched footage of Master Chief's rampage from a news helicopter, he was surprised to find out that the chaos was happening only a few blocks away. He decided to save the day again and don his Mark VII Iron man suit. He then flew to the scene. Master chief was sure he had overcome everything the opposition had thrown at him. He still had plenty of assault rifle ammo so he grabbed that, as well as his M41 rocket launcher , his Spartan laser and his energy sword. Walking outside, he noticed the hundreds of police officers and SWAT soldiers that he had gravely wounded and went off the find a vantage point. That way he could probably snipe any other people trying to kill him. Soon enough, Iron man arrived at the seen. He was astounded at the starship that had crashed into the base of a skyscraper. The news had mentioned that it may have been a terrorist attack but Tony immediately dismissed that. He thought maybe aliens after the his and the avengers stand off months earlier. Master chief noticed Stark in the distance and charged his Spartan laser. Quickly a laser beam shot out of the device at light speed and hit Iron man's head. He was knocked off his feet. He saw Chief charging his spartan laser and quickly reacted by firing a powerful uni-beam at chief. It did not directly hit chief but absolutely obliterated his cover in a huge resulting explosion. Tony was convinced that it had killed Master Chief until he emerged from the small mushroom cloud with his assault rifle in his hands. He aimed at Stark and fired a whole 60 bullets (as that was the ammo capacity) at him. Every single round hit him but did no further damage than small dents. Tony wanted to laugh but decided it wasnt the time or place for it. Štark fired a repulser beam at chief which hit his chest. He took the damage pretty well compared to most enemies Iron man had faced in the past, but was still visibly affected. Iron man took the battle to new heights (literally) by flying at Master Chief, grabbing him a slamming his armoured body into the tenth story of a nearby office building. Getting back up, he saw Iron man flying towards him. As he got closer, he prepared himself and when Stark was just about to hit him, he swiftly grabbed him spun him around and redirected him towards a thick wall. Iron man was stunned but got back up. Now up close to his enemy, he saw that Chief was physically larger and overall bulkier than himself. He quickly punched chief, who hit the roof and floor, before he got picked up smashed through the whole length of a nearby wall. He didn't recover quick enough as Chief picked him up and smashed him through the roof and into the floor above. Chief jumped through hole in a single bound to face Iron man but didn't expect to get hit by a repulser beam and close range. It was a devastating shot and knocked Chief right off his feet and into a wall at the opposite a side of the building. Chief was fast to recover, but not fast enough because Iron man flew at him and did a superman-style double fist punch to chiefs chest, which knocked him clean through the wall and into mid air. Flipping through midair, Master Chief caught a glimpse of Iron man flying at him, ready to punch him again. Chief managed to once again grab Iron man and chuck him somewhere else, this time into a smaller apartment building. Chief hit the ground with a thud, leaving a small crater. He got up, pulled out his rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the apartment building. Iron man stood at the hole made when he smashed into the building. He saw the rocket coming towards him and before he could do anything, the rocket hit. There was a huge explosion and most of that side of the building collapsed. He was sure he had defeated his mighty armoured opponent as he looked at the gigantic pile of rubble. He spoke to soon though, as Iron man flew out the top of the heap and fired a small missile at chief. Chief turned around too late to stop it and it struck the ground under his feet. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it created a crater in the ground and through chief several hundred feet until he hit a thick tree and snapped it in half. Chief lay on the ground dazed as the top half of the tree toppled over and smashed the ground beside him, but a brutal kick to the face from Iron man's boot sobered him up quickly. Iron man flew up again in an attempt to raid him from the air, but Master chief wouldn't let him get away with it and shot a rocket up at him. Iron man dodged the rocket and swooped down at Chief, but chief jumped high enough to dodge the attack. Stark swooped around in a circle. In the same time Chief pulled out his energy sword. Iron man flew at chief again, but chief jump out of the way and waved his sword at him. Iron man crashed into the ground and when he got up, he was horrified to find a gash down his suit which only just missed his artificial heart. He jumped (not flew) at chief with his fists electrified. He narrowly dodged two swings from the energy sword, before punching Chief square in the nose. Chief was paralysed as the electric current passed through his suit and took out his energy shields. Iron man walked up to chief. He was about to finish him off but in a lightning quick reaction, Chief recovered, grabbed his energy sword and sliced off Tony's right hand in less than a second. Stark yelled in pain. Extremely pissed off now, he grabbed Master Chief with his remaining hand, swung him around so fast that he nearly vomited from motion sickness and threw him into an evacuated bus, dented one whole side in and tipping over, before flying into the air just above the bus and fired an especially powerful uni beam which directly hit Master chief, caused the bus to explode and subsequently killed him. As Iron man looked at chiefs cooked body, he remembered his severed arm and flew off quickly to get urgent medical attention. Winner: Iron Man Category:Blog posts